Harry Potter Reaction to the Truth
by Angelicpotter
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter found the truth out about Snape involvement with his parents death.


Harry Potter Reaction to the Truth.

"'I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore,' went on Professor Trelawney, in throaty tones.'He was deeply impressed, of course, deeply impressed ... I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise, incidentally - bed bugs, dear boy - but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room at the inn. He questioned me ... I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed towards Divination ... and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day ... but then ...'

And now Harry was paying attention properly for the first time, for he knew what had happened then: Professor Trelawney had made the prophecy that had altered the course of his whole life, the prophecy about him and Voldemort.

'... but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!' 'What?'

Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore - you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more dis-posed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, Harry, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes - Harry, dear?'

She looked back over her shoulder, having only just realized that Harry was no longer with her; he had stopped walking and they were now ten feet from each other.

'Harry?' she repeated uncertainly.

Perhaps his face was white, to make her look so concerned and frightened. Harry was standing stock-still as waves of shock crashed over him, wave after wave, obliterating every-thing except the information that had been kept from him for so long...

It was Snape who had overheard the prophecy. It was Snape who had carried the news of the prophecy to Voldemort. Snape and Peter Pettigrew together had sent Voldemort hunt-ing after Lily and James and their son ..." (From the Half-blood Prince Chapter 25. Pg. 685)

Harry Potter stood there pale face at what he just heard from Trelawney. "Are you sure it was Snape, Professor."

"Yes, Harry, to this day I thought about what had transpired against your family, and I am sorry for the part I played. Mr. Potter." Said Trelawney with a hint of sadness in her voice.

With that Harry, race back to the Gryffindor Common Room, not bothering to apologize to anyone that he knocks into. Running up to the boys' dorm, Harry with into his bed and started packing .Everything that he owned, books, robes, pictures and he shrank in down to a pocket size.

After, Harry left the dorm and headed to the owlery to send a letter to Director Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. With Hedwig, sending a letter in details and some evidence with that. About what was happening here at Hogwarts and no one is doing nothing.

With the letter sent Harry Potter headed to the Great Hall of a confrontation that was long awaited for. He was going to confront the person or persons that cause him his family. His mother Lily Evans Potter. His father James Potter. Finally, his godfather Sirius Black. It was time to stand up for himself and no more following others blinded even if that he himself would go to Azkaban Prison, or leaving the magical world. He would welcome it. Knowing that he got his vengeance he would revenge. Standing outside the Great Hall door taking deep breath, for what he was about to do. Trying to ready him. Not knowing that a certain Luna Lovegood was watching and knowing what was about to transpire. She race to the Gryffindor House Common Room entrance. Thinking that there are only two people who can save Harry. When Luna arrived at the entrance, she banged on the painting hoping and praying that someone would take pity and open the door. "My dear girl what seems to be the problem" ask the Fat lady. "You have got to let me in, please." Luna begged tears coming down her face. "I'm sorry but no students from other house are allowed in without a Gryffindor student present or prefect." Said the Fat Lady "Please it's about Harry Potter, if you can't let me in can you tell Hermione or Ron to come out I really need to speak with them" said Luna "Alright, hold on, Miss Granger is coming." Said the Fat Lady. Just then the paint open and Hermione was there stand in front of here. "Luna what's wrong, the Fat Lady said that you were here saying that something about Harry." Said Hermione "You have to coming quick; Harry found the truth out today. About who pointed Voldermort to his family and he's out for revenge." Said Luna with sadness "What, WH-Who was it Luna, Who was it that did it to Harry and where is he now." Said Hermione "It was Snape, and he is in the Great Hall, where Harry is heading no. Please you have to stop him Hermione." Said Luna now crying "I will Luna thanks for telling me." Hermione "RON, Harry going to confront Snape in the Great Hall we have to stop him." Shouted Hermione. "Why is Harry confronting that greasy git for?" Said Ron "BECAUSE HE WAS THE ONE WHO POINTED VOLDERMORT TOWARDS THE POTTERS." Shouted Luna. Now the whole Common Room was silent and Ron face was paled. Then Ron jumped up and ran towards the boys' dorm. Coming back down with a paper crumbled up in the hand. "He left a note saying, sorry and thanks for being my friends. I think he's going to do something that with him not returning." Ron said. Ron then ran towards the exit of the common with Hermione and Luna behind him. Not knowing that the entire Gryffindor House was following them to the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall Harry entered seeing Snape, he snapped. All the anger and frustration came out. All the pain he left because this was the person who causes him the most harm. He took out his wand and cast "Reducto" above Snape's head. He needs his attention.

The curse stuck the wall behind Snape. "POTTER is you out of your mind." McGonagall shouted.

"I'm sorry professor with I was trying to get Snape's attention for I know his secret that only him and Dumbledore knows and they think I should not be told. But I found out." Said Harry with tears coming down his face.

"It was YOU Snivellus, it was you. You're the one who pointed Voldermort to my parents. After the night the Trelawney was being interview in the Hog's Head. You over heard and went to Voldermort, and told him about your nemesis James Potter's kid. And ask to spare my mom. You think that Lily Evans Potter would be with you after she found out what you done. My mother would hate the very site of your, I won't be surprise if she didn't kill you." Said Harry angrily

"Harry I think that we should take this to my office immediately." Said Dumbledore.

"I don't think so, you see I leaving after, and I do what I came here to do." Said Harry

A shout from the Slytherine table of "Reducto_", "Stupefy" _

"Protego_" "Stupefy"_ was heard behind Harry.

When he turn around to see who it was. There standing was Ron and Hermione with the wands out.

"Thanks" mouthed Harry

"Harry, Professor Snape was sorry about what he did. He has shown remose." Said Dumbledore.

"You knew this whole time and didn't tell anyone of us, you protected that Death Eater. Snape hated James, why would he be sorry." Said McGonagall shocked about what she just heard.

"You think that my mother ever love you Snape. She pities you, left sorry about all those pranks. She fancied my father, but was not going to tell you or show anyone. She knew that you liked her more than a friend. That's why she distances herself from you, she never loved you. Want to know how I know this Snivellus, because it was in her diary." said Harry

Snape reached for his wand and yelled. **Avada Kedavra **at Harry**. **With wand in hand, Harry Potter pointed at Snape and say at the same time the killing curse was cast. **Stupefy.**

The crowds in the Great Hall watch as the two push each other's cruse back and forth.

At the same time the Head of the DMLE came and saw what was happening. She turns to her Aurors that was with her and nodded her head.

The Aurors spread around the room covering all sides. When Snape saw this he stopped giving Harry Potter the chance. You just don't take your eyes of Harry Potter.

Reaching up in the air the sword of Gryffindor in his hand.

Harry jump over the table and ran the sword through Snape's heart killing him instantly.

"That was for my parents, mother fucker" cried Harry.

After the ordeal was done people we told to leave and go to their dorm. Harry was escorted out to the Headmaster office. After listening to everyone about his actions, his consequence was that he was being expelled. But Harry didn't care to him, this was freedom. Maybe take some time to him and find who he wants to be. With that he left the headmasters office and Hogwarts behind him.

AN: Thanks for reading, this is my first fiction. Hope I did some of you justice. I dislike Snape.

Please Read and Review and also comment

I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to JK ROWLING and WB.


End file.
